love in strange places or people
by Severus-is-my-man
Summary: Harry potter was lying in his room after being beaten to the point where it was only his magic that was saving him thinking about how he came to get there. But what he didn’t know was something amazing and beautiful was about to happen.
1. reflections

_**Title: **__Love in strange places_

_**Author: **JommyIStheBest **Pairing: **Snape/Harry **Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **by **JommyIStheBest Chapter 1: reflections**

Harry potter was lying in his room after being beaten to the point where it was only his magic that was saving him thinking about how he came to get there.

But what he didn't know was something amazing and beautiful was about to happen.

_____________________________________flashback_______________________________________________________________

_Harry was getting through the portal from platform 9 and 3quarters, and the weasly family plus remus was there to send him off, remus went with him to where the Dursleys were, when they stopped in front of the muggle that made morbidly obese people seem underweight remus bent so he was at eye level with Vernon Dursley, and said in a voice that were it harry he was speaking to he would have rather dealt with voldemort._

"_If you hurt _**my **_pup during the brake, I will come to your house and deal with you myself. I don't care about the ministry you will die slowly and painfully _**got it**_?"_

_Vernon not knowing who we was fucking with said,_

"_If you think that I will be intimidated then think again!"_

_At this point harry heard Remus start to growl and saw him bare his teeth and thought it best to stop this before it went too far._

"_Uncle Vernon Remus is a were wolf, and I feel obligated to tell you he tends to over react where I am concerned. And he is libel to end up on our door step on the full moon! So be careful when dealing with him!" _

"_Boy what are you talking about? There is no such thing as a were wolf!"_

_Remus's temper was running dangerously thin so he said _

"_Wana bet? Listen, tub-a-lard if you touch him I WILL __**KILL **__YOU!" then he told harry good bye for now and walked away._

____________________________________________end f lash back _____________________________________________________

Harry, had been beaten several times this summer, but did not want Remus on the run from the ministry so he had with held this little piece of information. now he had told his uncle that he would be coming of age would be able to use magic tomorrow so his uncle thought he would kill harry needless to say it didn't work so harry was plotting his revenge for tomorrow when…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n this is my second story my first story didn't do so well so I deleted it. I want to tell you that I hope that this is a better story and I want you to review and tell me what you think! Good or bad I am starting on the next chapter right after I finish righting this author's note thank you! From JommyIStheBest


	2. it happend

_**Title: **Love in strange places** Author: **JommyIStheBest ** Pairing: **Snape/Harry **Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **by **JommyIStheBest Chapter 2: **

_Last time on _love in strange places:_ Harry, had been beaten several times this summer, but did not want Remus on the run from the ministry so he had with held this little piece of information. now he had told his uncle that he would be coming of age would be able to use magic tomorrow so his uncle thought he would kill harry needless to say it didn't work so harry was plotting his revenge for tomorrow when…_

_**HARRYPOV**_

He felt a searing pain in his back. He tried to not scream out in pain but it was torn from his through. And he faintly heard his uncle thundering something at him but he just kept screaming and writhing. He was in so much pain then, it subsided and blindingly white wings sprouted out of his back. And he started to bat and mess around with them when his uncle came in the room, and let out a scream/ bellow/grunt that reminded harry of the pig he suspected his uncle to be part of. And harry started to feel the instincts that had saved him when dealing with voldemort kick in and he gave himself over to them.

_**VERNONPOV**_

Vernon stopped in his tracks and stared in awe at what was happening to his freak of a nephew potter had wings! Blue markings were coming in to focus on his skin the marks on him could only be compared to that boy on that American cartoon diddykins used to watch _the avatar_ his k9 teeth were getting long and his nails were getting sharp as a knife and his eyes those were the worst the most intimidating part of him a deep burning red with orange flecks shooting outward from the pupil. The irises almost appeared fluid, swirling around the pupil. And they were filled with hate… for me!

_**REMUSPOV**_

I'm going to check and see if harry is ok I think he has been not telling me things


	3. WOW just WOW

_**Title: **Love in strange places** Author: **JommyIStheBest ** Pairing: **Snape/Harry **Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **by **JommyIStheBest Chapter 3:**

_Last time on_ Love in strange places or people: _his eyes those were the worst the most intimidating part of him a deep burning red with orange flecks shooting outward from the pupil. The irises almost appeared fluid, swirling around the pupil. And they were filled with hate… for me!_

Remus was in number 12 grimlaud place and talking to Professor Severus Snape about one Harry Potter

"Snape we should go get Harry, his hand writing has gotten more shaky and squiggly as if he is hurt, but he's not saying anything, he has never held something from me before." Snape listened to this and thought to himself the wolf must be crazy why would he go see if santé potter was ok.

"Lupin are you insane? Harry potter has so many secrets that it would take forty years of his life to tell you all of them I have known him for 6 years and I still don't know the truth about his little adventures." He spat as if it was a bad taste in his mouth then continued "besides he is probably treated like a king at the stupid muggles house and not the swine he is." Remus was beyond angry he looked at the greasy spy sitting crossed from him and said.

"If you ever call my pup that in my presence again I will kill you." Then he took a deep breath and continued to say "his relatives have never treated him right but this time I'm not worried about him I'm worried about them he has a… err….um…power that most people don't have he got from his father that the whole potter line has that activates the second they turn 16 harry is a vampire/angle or more commonly known as a angire. At first when they transform their emotions take over their entire body and makes them do things they have wanted to for a long time. Harry has always told me that if it wasn't old voldy's thing he would kill his relatives so if we don't get there soon we will have three dead muggles to explain and one pissed harry potter to deal with." Snape wondered why the two of them had to do it and asked.

"Why do we have to do it?"

Remus looked at him and said "I may not look like it but I have the strength of 100 men on steroids so I can hold him back and you know enough about the dark arts to reverse whatever curses he put on them." Snape asked one more question.

"I have tormented him for years do you think I would be safe with him?"

Remus said "yes he has always told me he wants to prank you but respects you too much to kill you." Then they went to privet drive and barged in the door ran up the stairs and Remus grabed harry and Snape reversed the curses some of them got pretty bad like harry had used a eye melting curse on his uncle and on his aunt harry used and person to horse trancefigureation and on poor Dudley he used a curse to make him like bestiality and the poor kid was fucking his mother but it looked like they both liked it so he went to work on the fat uncle first while Remus tried to get harry calmed down but it was hard as they were both laughing hysterically at his cousin and aunt who were really goin' at it after he got done with the uncle he saw dud's mother orgasm three times in quick session then Dudley finish with a grunt then pull out of his mother who had changed back after her first orgasm and she started to kiss Dudley and then he entered her once more Vernon now fixed looked on and took himself out of his pants and rammed himself in Dudley's ass harry looked like he would throw up and muttered before they left

"and they called me a freak" he put a permanent sticking charm in them then he put a charm that kept them turned on for the rest of their life's and then he put a charm that kept them moving even when they were asleep but he thought it looked odd so he moved Vernon so he was in petunias ass and a charm so she would never get pregnant then the three men left never to return remus dragged harry down to the dungeons and locked them in and harry said

"Thanks for coming I think I would have killed them." Remus looked at harry and said

"Any time"

"I need to tell you something…" Remus was thinking that it was about the Dursleys said

"Ok you can tell me anything"

"Well during 4th and 5th year Sirius and I." Remus did not want to find out about this when it was Harry's emotions were driving the conversation so he said

"Harry tell me in a couple of days when you have control of your emotions?" harry just looked at him and said.

"Whatever" then waved his hand at the door and gust of wind took it off its hinges he shot a sorry look at Remus and walked out and up the stairs and said

"Snape where are you!!!!" Severus heard him and he stepped out of the shadows and said "potter just because I'm in your house and it is summer holiday does not mean you can call me anything but professor Snape or sir." Harry grinned and chuckled and said.

"As an angire I can see what is going to happen in about 1 to 30 minutes and in about 3 minutes professor Dumbledore is going to walk in and ask me to be the DaDa professor and I will accept." Harry retracted his claws and made his wings disappear and put his eyes to their normal emerald green color. Then he heard the door being knocked on and went to answer he lead the old professor in and offered him a seat and once they were all seated harry asked the professor

"Sir, Not that I don't enjoy your company but I was wondering if you would tell me why you came?" Dumbledore grinned an impish grin that made harry think he missed something in his vision the older man said.

"Harry I don't know how many times I have said this but we are short a staff member and I would like you to take the job of defiance against the dark arts professor. You are well beyond newt level in all of your classes and I think you don't need any except one you will need to take potions. But you will take all your meals at the staff table and you will call all of the staff by their first name and I would like to tell you that I'm sorry that I never told you about your angire blood well I have other people to piss off so see you when school starts and I need you to get remus to come help you with your classes and I think a bribe of a life time supply of chocolate should help you. Bye." and with that harrys mentor was gone and harry went to find Remus and said]

"Hey guess what?"

"Umm, Severus is on the table in the kitchen naked doing the chicken dance and jacking off?"

Harry looked at Remus with a disgusted look and said

"NO!!! Thank god! I'm the new DADA professor and you are going to help me with all of my classes and I am going to give to you as a token of my gratitude a life time supply of chocolate.

remus looked at harry for a second then with speed that was obviously because of the werewolf in him he ran at harry and hugged him harry let his wings out and lifted them off the ground and flew them to Snape and said.

"Hop on I want to see how much weight I can fly." Snape looked at harry then at Remus who had his arms around Harry's neck and his legs dangling Severus said

"Remus how are you hanging like that" Remus dropped down and harry landed beside them and remus said

"Werewolf remember you would need to be on his back so you don't fall." harry made his wings disappear and said.

"I smell my mate" then passed out remus in a flash of movement grabed harry before he could fall a centimeter then ran up to harrys room and put him to bed then ran to Severus and said

"It is you I would know if it was my mate and you are the only other person in the house so it has to be you." Snape looked at the wolf and said

"the sorting hat tried to put him in slitherin, I have had a crush on him since I saw him tap in to his slitherin side last year when he started the DA and harassed umbitch to the point of insanity but I think that if she hadn't called you a 'filthy half breed' she might still be sane, he even taught potions to some of the kids that had trouble in my class." Remus looked at the man stunned and said

he drove her insane…like Lockhart insane?" Severus chuckled and said

"yes but with her every time you make clicking noises she starts to scream and cry to not hurt her. he hasn't told anybody why not even granger or weasley not even Dumblefuck can figure it out." Remus was giddy with happiness Harry Potter drove a ministry official insane for him!!! wow, he was a good friend!

Hey sorry for the delay I had a family member die and I needed to recover from the lose I will try to be more regular in my up dates!

Love JommyIStheBest


	4. OMG secrets

_**Title: **Love in strange places_

_**Author: **JommyIStheBest _

_**Pairing: **Snape/Harry_

_ **Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats __Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **

by **JommyIStheBest Chapter 4:**

Last time on love in strange places or people_: Remus looked at the man stunned and said_

_He drove her insane…like Lockhart insane?" Severus chuckled and said_

"_Yes but with her every time you make clicking noises she starts to scream and cry to not hurt her. He hasn't told anybody why not even granger or weasley not even Dumblefuck can figure it out." Remus was giddy with happiness Harry Potter drove a ministry official insane for him!!! Wow, he was a good friend!_

Harry just woke up after passing out and tried to pin point what had happened then it came rushing back

____________________________flash back_________________________________________

"_I smell my mate" then passed out remus in a flash of movement grabed harry before he could fall a centimeter then ran up to harrys room and put him to bed _

___________________________________end flash back___________________________________

He sat up and let his wings out and flew down stairs and said

"I want to talk to you Severus" the older man looked up in shock at harry his voice had dropped about 3 octaves and harry had grown about a foot he was about 6' 11" Now and when Severus stood up he had to look up to look him in the eye. After the shock passed he said

"What do you want potter."

"I wanted to tell you that just because you are my mate does not mean that we have to b together now but it does mean that we will be together some day and we need to be nice to each other."

Harry made to leave but Snape grabed him by the wrist spun him around and planted a kiss right on his mouth. Harry was stunned and kissed back and quickly got the upper hand and dominated and Severus on his part was surprised he had never been the submissive but he knew that harrys angire blood would not let anybody top him and he found he liked it with harry he didn't want to top he wanted to be fucked hard and with a person with harrys strength and stamina he was pretty much garneted to be fucked long and hard harder than he had ever fucked anybody elce he was excited. As he was about to try to undress harry, the younger man pulled away and said.

"Severus, I know where you were going to take this and I want to go there too but I don't know my strength and you are extremely breakable and I don't want to hurt you. The only person it is safe for me to be rough with right now is Remus and even then I could hurt him." Then he walked away and went to find Remus and when he did he said

"Do you think we could talk for a while?"

"Sure what's up?" he said with a touch of lust in his eye harry pretended to not see it and said

"Severus and I were kissing and he tried to take it to the next level, but I stopped him for three reasons

My exlover just died (tell you about that later)

I am way too strong and I don't want to hurt him

I kinda want to do someone elce too but I don't want to cheat on him so I need to do them first.

"What do I do?"

Remus looked thoughtful then said

"Harry who do you wants to have sex with?" hoping it was himself

"You"

A/N: Cliffy!!!! Sorry but I couldn't resist I needed to put some Remus/harry yummyness in there the Snarry will "_cum"_ soon. (Lol, get it?) Sorry I am very hyper I had like three monsters in the last hour so I am more prone to BAD jokes so thank you to all who reviewed and a special thanks to Mrscakeakajane and LP who if she reads this knows who she is for talking to me while I was going through and still am going through a really hard time I love you all and I am going to post a _Twilight_ fanfic soon so be on the lookout, again I love you all soooooo soooooooo much!!!!!XD

Thank you,

Love,

JommyIStheBest


	5. A hot and sweaty night for Remus

_**Title: **Love in strange places_

_** Author: **JommyIStheBest _

_**Pairing: **Snape/Harry/some Remus_

_ **Disclaimer: **This story is baced on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **by **JommyIStheBest Chapter 5: A hot and sweaty night for Remus.**

Last time on love in strange places:

"_Severus and I were kissing and he tried to take it to the next level, but I stopped him for three reasons _

_My exlover just died (tell you about that later)_

_I am way too strong and I don't want to hurt him_

_I kinda want to do someone elce too but I don't want to cheat on him so I need to do them first._

"_What do I do?"_

_Remus looked thoughtful then said _

"_Harry who do you wants to have sex with?" hoping it was himself _

"_You"_

Remus was soooooo happy he thought he would jump up and down like a pre teen school girl but got his emotions under control he walked over to harry and straddled his (Harry's) lap and kissed him with all his werewolf strength and all the passion he could muster.

Harry on his part was surprised that Remus didn't punch him and run away but soon started to participate in the kiss dominating the kiss and flipping them over he pulled away to breath and cast a bunch of silencing and locking charms on the windows and doors and walls and ceilings and floors. Then went back to snogging and undressing the very willing man under him.

The wolf in him was yelling at him to stop submitting he was an alpha wolf! But the human in him was screaming at the wolf to shut up he was loving every minute of this and then his thoughts stopped completely when the angire above him licked his cock from base to tip then swallowed him hole and hummed, licked, and bobbed his way to Remus's gut twisting toe curling orgasm. Then he looked at Remus and said

"Remus as much as I want to take you…right now… I don't want to force you in to something you are not comfortable with are you sure u want to do this?" His head bowed peering at Remus through his bangs that hung over his glasses.

"As sweet as your concern is if you don't fuck me right now I will put you under a full body bind and mount u here and now then I will ride you till I have had 6 orgasms and then and only then will I let you come! Now, will you please prepare me?"

Harry chuckled and summed the lube he knew Sirius kept in every room for occasions such as these hurried fucks at random not planed, then he pushed one finger in to the werewolf and moved it around till he found THE spot. The spot that made spots appear in Remus's eyes then he added a second finger and pumped them in and out hitting the spot every time scissoring and stretching his (Remus's) hole then when he thought Remus was loose enough for Harry's abnormally long and thick member he pulled his fingers out getting a moan of protest he quickly coated his cock in lube and swiftly plunged his member in to the man below him and with tremendous effort he stayed still till Remus told him to move.

Remus was in heaven or somewhere pretty FUCKEN close (1) he was filled to the brim with Harry's enormous prick and he loved it then he knew it he had found his mate.

Harry knew he found his mate his second mate. As he thrust in and out of the werewolf with a pace and strength that would kill a normal human he knew that he would have a very loud conversation with Severus before the night was over just then remus came and the velvet muscles griped harry so tight the orgasm was ripped from him after he was done he pulled out of Remus and he saw a little stream of cum dribbling down Remus's leg as he could hold no more and leaned down to lick it up then kissed Remus and said.

"I assume u felt it to?..." at Remus's nod he continued "...we will be having a LONG and loud conversation with Severus but in the end it will work out he will say that while I am still taking potions class from him he wants to wait to have sex and that will give us time to get me in control of my strength." Remus looked at him and said.

"Ok so let's go talk to him"

**A/N:** hey my laptop shit the bed so I have not been able to type up the chapter's thank you to all who reviewed and to all who think Remus/Harry yummyness is gross sorry! I think it's hot!!!! But I do think that in this story it will be mostly Snarry. I got a comment from someone that I should do a Harry/Remus/Severus three way what do you guys think? My mind is like completely blank except for like 10 chapters away I don't know how to get there but I do know where I want to go so that is a start so because of that reason if I don't update for a while you know why! So all comments welcome the god the bad and the ugly!!!!!! In the immortal words of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart "I mean if few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with he-who-must-not-be-named! I know, I know- not quite as good a wining _witch weekly's _most-charming-smile-award five times in a row, as I have- but it's a _start_, harry it's a _start_." I would just like to take a moment to say "WHAT A _**FUCKWHIT**_ THAT FUCKTARD IS THE REASON I CANT STAND TO READ _HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS_!" but I do love the poem "His eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as a black board, I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero that conquered the dark lord." I love you all

Love,

JommyIStheBest


	6. yelling, stories, and love

_**Title: **Love in strange places_

_**Author: **JommyIStheBest _

_**Pairing: **Snape/Harry _

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **by **JommyIStheBest Chapter 6: yelling, stories, and love **

Last time on love in strange places:

_he knew that he would have a very loud conversation with Severus before the night was over just then remus came and the velvet muscles griped harry so tight the orgasm was ripped from him after he was done he pulled out of Remus and he saw a little stream of cum dribbling down Remus's leg as he could hold no more and leaned down to lick it up then kissed Remus and said._

"_I assume u felt it to?..." at Remus's nod he continued "...we will be having a LONG and loud conversation with Severus but in the end it will work out he will say that while I am still taking potions class from him he wants to wait to have sex and that will give us time to get me in control of my strength." Remus looked at him and said._

"_Ok so let's go talk to him"_

Harry and Remus walked around the house calling Severus's name trying to find him after what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes they found Severus in Harry's room trying his best to get past the wards that harry kept on his fire bolt at all times so no one but himself and Sirius could touch it. Now he (harry) thought sadly just himself. Harry looked at Severus and said.

"What are you doing?" Severus turned to harry with a manic glint in his onyx eyes and said.

"You projected your little fucking lesson with the half breed right to my mind! By the way..." he added with a sneer then continued "...I didn't know you liked mongrels. I just want a little payback. I thought we were going to try to have a relationship and not five minutes in you cheat on me with the wolf!!!!" harry was shocked he didn't know that he was telepathic he didn't know that he could project his experiences to people if he ever got  
Severus to accept Remus this could be fun! During Sev's class's he could fuck Remus and project it to Severus to make him hot horny and hard! The only problem is when he saw Sev he would be on the receiving end of the man's legendary temper.

Remus was wondering what just happened he was still blissed out from the fucking he had received. He vaguely knew what was happening but his brain wasn't working.

Harry looked at Severus and with his heart in his eyes he told the entire story he needed to tell to make Sev understand.

"Just sit down; both of you there are some things you need to know." He waited for them to sit in the overstuffed arm chairs he had transfigured out of some old parchment and sat down then continued. "Ok this little story starts with the beginning of last year..."

************************FLASH BACK*****************************************

_Harry potter was sitting in the empty, rarely used dining room of number 12grimmaild place he had just got out of the impromptu order meeting in which Sirius had filled him in on everything or at least most of what he had missed in his time locked up at the Dursleys he was soooo confused he still didn't understand why Dumblefuck didn't want harry to know all the facts harry was more powerful than most of the order put together and he had seen moldywart return that ass fuck dumbledolt was gunna pay it would be when everything got too much. When his abnormally large mistakes finally showed them self's to the public. Then he heard something in the doorway and like the overly paranoid jumpy fighter he was (in some ways he was worse than Mad-eye) he jumped spun on the spot and pointed his wand at the person who was trying to sneak up on him he was about to cast a ribbon severing charm but he saw it was just Sirius and he backed down and said._

"_What can I do you for Sirius" Sirius walked slowly up to the man in front of him and said_

"_I overheard hermione talking to Ron and she said something I found ... interesting... care to explain?"Harry wondered what was said and asked Sirius got a funny look in his eye as he said_

"_She was arguing with him...no surprise there... what was the surprise is the topic of the argument, they were talking about a certain, shall we say, aspect of your personality, apparently ron can't believe you are _gay,_ and hermione told him you said that you had known for years and just didn't want it to get out in to the press, is it true?"Harry by this time was beet red and was planning to have a talk with the two friends about where they talk about such things said._

"_Yah Sirius, it is true I'm about as gay as you can get, just make a sign to hang around my neck saying:_

_I Harry James Potter_

_Boy-Who-Lived_

_Am a huge gigantic_

**_POOF!_**

_That is what you should do Sirius (has he was talking he waved his hand and a plaque on a chain appeared out of thin air) now that you know you will tell remus and I trust you both with my life but if you are over heard like my dumb ass friends I will have a problem!" Sirius just blinked at harry and then said _

"_I don't tell Remus everything, Harry, the man is like a brother to me but even brothers have secrets, I happen to know that you haven't told ron everything since your name came out of the goblet of fire last year." Harry had to admit it was true but he still wondered what Sirius was getting at._

"_Sirius what does my sexual preferences have to do with anything?"Sirius didn't answer him he just walked up to harry and kissed him hard on the lips. Harry who had been nursing a crush on the man since saving him from the dementors kissed back just as hard if not harder._

_**********************************END FLASH BACK***************************_

Harry was looking at the two stunned men and said "it got in to some hard core xxx pornographic stuff after that and while remus may not mind and actually may find it a turn on I want to spare Severus's feelings, Sev, when I found out you are one of my mates I had just lost my boy friend not my first by a long shot but my boyfriend just the same I told you that the only person right now for me to be having sex with is Remy, I am just too strong for you Sev plus I wasn't aware that we wherein a relationship I thought we were just kissing then I wanted to fuck Remus before I was cheating on you now if you can speak with your usual rationality then feel free but first I want you to know that Remus is my other mate"

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: how will sev take it? Was harrys vision true in the last chapler? And most importantly of all, when will they have sex again? The ancewers to these questions and more next time on... love in strange places (or people)


	7. NOT A CHAPTER! AN!

**A/N:** hey ummmmmm I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I didn't know what I want to do with the story. But, I have figured out that what do to do and am in the process of typing the next chapter. Thank you to my loyal fans and it should be up I the next couple days(I want to make it longer than the last chapters

Love,

JommyISthebest


	8. omg this could be fun!

_**Title: **Love in strange places** Author: **JommyIStheBest **Pairing: **Snape/Harry **Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **by **JommyIStheBest Chapter 7:**

**Last time on Love in strange places: omg this could be fun!**

"_Sev, when I found out you are one of my mates I had just lost my boy friend not my first by a long shot but my boyfriend just the same I told you that the only person right now for me to be having sex with is Remy, I am just too strong for you Sev plus I wasn't aware that we wherein a relationship I thought we were just kissing then I wanted to fuck Remus before I was cheating on you now if you can speak with your usual rationality then feel free but first I want you to know that Remus is my other mate" _

Severus was stunned and he kinda wanted to have some fun with the two of them but he knew that if he was teaching harry for his final year at Hogwarts he needed to wait but that didn't mean he couldn't watch Harry fuck Remus and jerk off that was defiantly not off limits so he decided to let them off the hook but there were to be conditions.

"harry I understand and I kinda think this could be fun. I could watch u fuck Remus and I could jerk off or Rem could fuck me and you could watch and jerk it. but I want there to be conditions to this. Like:

We will not have sexual relations with any one but the three of us.

Harry and I will do no more than kiss (and watch each other have sex)till the day he graduates.

Remus will not try to fuck harry on the full moon (I don't want to get accidental projections of that)

While Harry is in my class he will not send me visions of the two of you having sex.

I will not freak out when you have sex and I will not be completely un fair to Harry in class.

Harry will not tell me about his fucks with black or any other person he has fucked but is welcome to tell Remus should Remus want to know (and we all know he does)

They all agreed to the terms and remus went on his marry way to reflect on his time with harry, and harry said to Severus

"you know Sev school starts in a couple of days soooo I was wondering if you would do a demonstrational duel with me in my seventh yeas class?"

"and why would you want to do that?"

"cuz! You are a known death snacker and people don't know that you are a spy, Soooooo they will get to see what its like to duel with a deth eater. And where I have dueled Voldemort I could probably ask Bella, Crab sr, Goyl sr, and good old Lucius to join you and still fair quite well."

"Ok I will do it but you cant lay me on my ass in the first two minutes.

"K… ill drag it out if that will make you feel better but you need to be in full death snacker mode. Oh! And since you are refusing to have sex till I graduate do you mind if when at night me and Rem do stuff I send it to you?"

"yes I would like very much if you would send it to me and I will be I full death _EATER_ mode."

"cool well I'm gunna go to bed and get some rest I've had a long day."

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

the next morning was the morning all the professors had to go back to the school and get ready for class's but as he woke harry saw something a misty, fuzzy orange and red shape he groped for his glasses and put them on to find a Phoenix sitting on the head board of his bed looking at him he didn't look like Fawkes so he knew that dumblefuck didn't need him so who was it? he decided to ask the bird.

"hello there who do you belong to?"

Then in his head as the bird sang one golden note to him he heard a voice

"**I, young one, belong to you. My name is Nicolas flamel I believe you saved my stone from the dark lord voldemort awhile back. thank you by the way! When me and my wife had the stone destroyed we decided that I would stay in my animagus form, witch as you can see is a phoenix and guide you till the day you die. then and only then would I turn back to my human form and return to my wife. we just recently ran out of the elixir of life. And so here I am! I think you will find that you and I will get along quite well I have heard that you like my self are quite the prankster. Lets just say this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!"**

".God. I have Nicolas flamel as my phoenix! Well do you prefer Nicolas or Nick?"

" **I harry prefer nick if its all the same to you! Now, as you may imagine you can not tell any one but you two closest friends and the two mates I saw you with yesterday not even albus time has altered him he is not the same man I mentored." **

"Of coarse now lets go introduce you to Rem and Sev!"

After the short walk to the dining room harry walked in with nick on his shoulder remus looked up when he heard harry walk in and gapped like a fish at harry and his new pet he had to ask where harry got it

"harry where did that come from!?!?!"

"His name is Nicolas flamel, to thank me for saving the stone he and his wife decided that he would spend the rest of my life in his animagus form with me then he would change back and die. Now who wants to go to Hogwarts?"harry shrunk all the luggage and grabbed nick's tale and flashed there leaving Remus and Severus to floo there he droped the stuff in each persons room and then he went to get ron and hermione.

A/N sooooooo what did you guys think? Tell me! So anyway school starts in like 2 weeks so after that the story will be updated less and I'm sorry for that but I will try! So im sorry for using the over used 'harry gets a phoenix thing' but it was too tempting and I don't think that any one has done it with Nicolas flamel but if they had I'm not trying to steal there idea I just didn't know. So as soon as I get this posted I will start chapter 8 woooooo! so as always I love you all thanks for all the support!

Till next time!

Love,

JommyISthebest


	9. play time and blowing up

_**Title: **Love in strange places_

_**Author: **JommyIStheBest _

_**Pairing: **Snape/Harry _

_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Love in strange places **by **JommyIStheBest**

** Chapter 8: play time and blowing up**

**Last time on Love in strange places:**

"_His name is Nicolas flamel, to thank me for saving the stone he and his wife decided that he would spend the rest of my life in his animagus form with me then he would change back and die. Now who wants to go to Hogwarts?"harry shrunk all the luggage and grabbed nick's tale and flashed there leaving Remus and Severus to floo there he dropped the stuff in each persons room and then he went to get ron and hermione._

So as harry walked up to the burrow he thought about his friend ship with ron he had generally stood by harry and supported him but there were times that he had been abandoned harry so even though he had had him for all of about two hours he asked nick

"nick what do I do?"

" **I think that you should tell him before you leave and that way if he freaks out and tells you to fuck off you don't have to explain why you are taking him home to his mother."**

"ya that sounds like a good idea thank you."

By then he had reached the front door he had nick sit on his shoulder and he knocked on the door the heard someone inside scramble and then Mrs. Weaselys voice squeak out.

"who is it? declare your self!

"hey, Mrs. Weasely its Harry I came to see ron and maybe take ron to Hogwarts with me." He yelled through the door then he heard her yell

"what is harry potters favorite thing that I make?"

"stake and kidney pie." The door opened to see a frazzled Mrs. Weasley she gasped and ran at harry and grabed him up in a tight hug and said ron was up in his room. As harry went up the stares he wondered how it would be taken.

"hey ron? I need to talk to you."

"blimy! Harry you're here! couldn't you have owled me?"

"no I need to tell you this in person. Umm here it goes! I'm…. gay and I have a boyfriend well two boyfriends one of them is Remus Lupin and the other is Severus Snape." From the look on Ron's face Harry knew this wasn't going to go well so he didn't add that he was a dark Kreacher but then he did add his new job.

"and I'm the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and the only class I will be taking is potions ." the red head boys face only got redder and harry counted down in his head.

10) his face turned maroon

9) his face turned lilac purple

8)slowly approaching violet purple

7)almost blue

6)harry thought he might burst

5)he (Ron)was getting his words together

4) he(Ron) was moving his mouth but no words came out

3)harry wanted to tell him to breath but thought better of it

2)no change

1)the blow up

"_**YOUR GAY AND DATEING **__**TWO**__** MEN NOT ONLY THAT BUT THERE YOUR FATHERS AGE AND ONE OF THEM IS A WEREWOLF AND THE OTER IS A DEATH EATER! YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME DORM AS ME FOR 6 YEARS I HUGGED YOU!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS RONG WITH YOU!!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!!!"**_

Harry had to get back at ron and said

" I did your twin brothers I've done bill and charley and I made out with your sister before I knew I was gay you my friend are in a family of queers!" then he grabbed nicks tale who had gone unnoted by the homophobic teen and flashed to Hermione's and knocked on the door.

"hello! Mr. Granger My name is harry potter and I was just appointed DADA professor at Hogwarts and I have several guest bedrooms and bathrooms in my quarters and was wondering if your daughter would like to stay with me? I am her best friend." He just smiled innocently and the man asked to come in and harry did and was unexpectedly tackled to the ground in a hug being kissed all over the face by hermione she was saying.

"I'm soooo proud of you!!!!" over and over when he was released her parents said she could do and she said she wanted to, so hermione went to pack came down harry shrunk the stuff and grabbed her in a one arm hug a nick flashed them to the biggest guest bedroom in the rooms he was staying in. harry was bored so he decided to 'play' with Sev. He thought up his favorite fantasy of the two. And projected it to the man

_Harry was sitting in a chair in his quarters just sitting he had a hard on from thinking about Severus the man was so sexy he was like walking talking porn but as harry thought about him the man appeared out of no where and harry went up to him and drew him in to a deep kiss sliding his toung in to the older mans mouth when he felt Severus sufficiently hard he rid them both of there cloths and grabed the lube he slipped one lubricated finger in to Sev's hole and then two he stretched the man then added three fingers he searched for the spot that would make the normally eloquent man stutter once he found it he massaged it for a while before takeing his fingers out and replacing them with his cock he started out gentle and sweet as not to hurt the man but Severus was having none of that he flipped them over._

_Severus didn't know what elce to do harry could not seem to let go and he needed it harder and faster so he flipped them and road harry long and hard he was seeing stars he didn't think it got better than this that was till harry grabbed his prick and fisted him in time with Sev's bouncing when he and harry came they came together long and hard._

A/N so what do you think Sev's reaction to the little fantasy should be? Tell me cuz im dtawing a blank that is why I ended it there one of my favorite readers asked for smut so here it is (not very good smut but smut none the less) so for comments I want the good the bad and the ugly but all flames will be disregarded ok? Now if that's all I will talk to you next time!

As always!

I love you all!!

Love.

JommyISthebest


	10. SORRY! AN! must read!

A/N hey guys I'm taking a short break from this story to write a short request fic I just have a for lack of a better word mammoth case of writers block so I hope once I finish with this new one I will have something to write

Love you!

Ttyl,

Jommy


	11. AN! SORRY

OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK AND WILL HAVE IT UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!FEEL FREE TO THROW ROTTEN FRUIT AND VEGGYS! I FEEL SOOOOOOOOO BAD!

Ttyl Jommy


	12. classes begin

Harry's first class of the year it was 7th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's he walked in with nick on his shoulder when he was at the teachers desk he turned and said.

"Put away your books I wish to speak to you and need your complete attention..."

at that point Ron spoke up.

"Harry we (the Gryffindor's) have heard this before can we go back to the dorms?" he had a smug smile on his face that clearly said (hey I'm better than you and you know it) harry glared at him.

"Mr. Weasley, to you I am now Professor Potter or Sir you are my student and this is a different speech than the one you heard in the D.A. So you will all stay.

Now that, that is all over listen up!" harry looked over the class and said " you will find that after I don't know ow many attempts on my life..." Hermione called out "25"

Harry nodded and went back to talking "there you have it 25 attempts on my life I get a little jumpy my room is warded with spells that tell me if you are going to me my birds or my students." He gave Ron and Malfoy a look then continued. "i take my job VERY seriously you may know joking friendly harry out of class but in this class room I am professor Potter or Sir to every one even my friends. What I will teach you this year may or may not save your life, but it has saved mine multiple times."

Harry looked at the class, surveyed them with hard emerald green eyes and a grim smile.

"when Voldemort is in a battle with you; he tells you …. things. Things he thinks will make you pause." he heard Hermione gasp but didn't stop they needed to hear this. "he has told me how my parents died in great detail he has told me how my god mother and her husband were tortured to insanity. They were the long bottoms. He has also told me how he will rape and kill my best friend but that will never happen he wont get close enough to her to even try. Nor will he get a chance to do jack shit to my family yes I know what you think I have no family that is not muggle or dead but I do I have a select few that I love enough to consider my family even if we arnt blood related." Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron was sneering. Harry would have to watch him to see if he was a dethsnacker.

"now lets get started who can cast a patronis?"

Hermione raised her hand. "nice Hermione you can help the students that have trouble! Now I would like to call my teaching assistant in. professor lupin come on out!"

Out walked remus looking rather annoyed probably because of the dramatic flair that harry had gotten from sirius.

"Professor lupin and my self will be teaching you all that we know."

Ron looked like he was going to kill someone harry heard the alarm in his head from the wards go off and waited for Ron's attack that way he could not turn it around and say that harry was out to get him.

As harry thought Ron's wand was out in seconds and harry stunned him then called for dumblefuck. The aged head master walked in to the room and said "Harry my boy what can I do for you?" Harry pointed to Ron than explained what had happened and that they should check his forearm

(mini a/n I was going to stop here but I made you wait to long as it is)

Albus was appalled that some one so close to harry bloody potter could go so bad but checked his arm while he was still knocked out and found THE mark harry sent a message to the aurrors when they turned up it was mad eye and Tonks that had been sent they wanted to stay but had to book Ron so they left and took Ron with them after that he called Severus to the class and announced that they would be dueling.

_**A/N: ok so there you have it the next chapter tell me how you want the duel to go and I will write to the next chapter for the majority I am soooooo sorry for the delay I have to excuse other than I have to get good grades or my mane is mud and gammie would say!**_

_**As always love from Jommy**_


	13. the duel

_**Title: **__Love in strange places_

_**Author:**__ Severus-is-my-man __**Beta: **__Kitty-kat-the-ninja_ _**Pairing: **__Snape/Harry __**Disclaimer: **__This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoats Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, and in my story wizards come of age at 16_

**Love in strange places **by **Severus-is-my-man. Chapter 10: The Duel**

Severus sat in his mate's office waiting to be called out for the duel. He would be in full death eater mode, dark magic and all. He heard Harry call his name and stood up, straightened his robes, and looked stalked through the door robes billowing behind him. He stood on the platform Harry had put in the middle of the class room and glared at his mate. Harry turned to the class he peered at them seriously over his glasses he spoke in a quiet tone.

"Class, today I will be showing you what it is like to duel with a Death Munches. Professor Snape has agreed to be our stand in Death Eater today. Now as it is not a formal duel we will not be bowing or taking 10 paces away from each other. He will attack as soon as I stop talking to you all. Give me a second to put some wards for your safety up." He started to wave his wand in intricate patterns muttering under his breath long incantations. Harry spoke to the class again

"I will be putting a silencing ward up because there will be Dark magic used in the duel and I don't want anyone trying to use the spells we use." He used the spell and turned to Severus who took the opportunity to send a lavender jet of light at Harry, who threw himself at the floor.

Soon the air was filled with a spectrum of colors. Reds, blues, purples, black, white, and green. Twisting and swirling to form almost a fabric of spell fire the sight was truly fantastic and the students would never forget the sight. Finally they saw Professor Potter's face screw up and he dropped his wand thrust his hands out in front of him screamed something and a jet of red flew out of his palms tore through Professor Snape's shield charms and he flopped over backwards knocked out. Harry dismissed the class and woke Severus. He sat up looking grumpy he turned to Harry

"You just had to stun me. You couldn't just disarm me. Noooo you had to stun me those dunder heads will think I am weak." Harry and Remus stooped in front of the Slytherin. And pulled him in to a hug reassuring him that he was strong and everyone knew he was. Soon a bell rung and they were off to lunch. Later that night Remus was looking lasciviously Harry knew what he wanted just he was going to make him beg.

Remus wanted Harry the last time he had sex was at the beginning of summer he needed Harry once he figured out the subtle advances were not going to work. He got up and walked over to where Harry was working at his desk, turned the desk chair he started to pull Harry's pants down Harry looking a bit panicked asked what Remus was doing his only answer was to try and swallow Harry's cock whole sucking and bobbing his mouth gently scraping his teeth on the shaft, Harry moaned as Remus flicked his tong on the underside of the head. Harry pulled Remus up dislodging him from Harry's prick. He stood bent Remus over the desk and yanked his pants and boxers down he grabbed some lube from the desk and started to prepare his lover. He soon had 3 fingers in the other man's passage twisting and turning hitting his prostate on every thrust he pulled his fingers from Remus and slicked his Penis and lined it up with Remus' hole and slowly pushed in once he was in as far as he could go he stilled allowing Remus some time to adjust to the intrusion.

Once Remus started pushing back against Harry he withdrew till only the head of his erection was still inside his lover then he rammed back in to the velvet heat Remus could only scream and plead for more as he held on to the side of the desk as his mate fucked him. He knew he would be unable to walk tomorrow as but this was worth it, he was just blissed out. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks he was flung over the edge. The clenching of his inner muscles dragging Harry along with him as they fell back in to the desk chair Harry still firmly seated inside his lover, Remus just almost passed out sitting on top of Harry. Severus walked in to the room he looked at his mates looked a bit put out and said

"God fucking damn it! I always miss it!" Then Nick flashed in to the room in his talons was a note from Albus it read:

Harry,

I will need you to come up to my office at once I have received word that Voldemort will attack Hogwarts in three months' time

~Albus

Ps. I think if I were to have to choose between sugar quills and blood pops… I would pick sugar quills.

Harry reluctantly pulled out of Remus dressed and started trudging his way up to see the Headmaster.

**A/N Hey guys, here is the new chapter! So yah thanks to my amazing Beta kitty! And thanks to my readers. Sorry for the wait feel free to yell at me in reviews uhmm yah soo next chapter should be up soon.**

**Love, Severus **


End file.
